Snuggle (1-Shot)
by RecursiveDestroyer
Summary: Bakura and Ryou spend a pleasant evening together. Tendershipping.


Ryou was sitting on the sofa watching his favorite television show while he waited patiently for his husband Bakura to return home from work. Ryou himself had gotten home a few hours ago and had cleaned and readied dinner. The steaks were being kept warm on the grill and his own salad was sitting in a skillet on the warm stove. He had no doubt that Bakura would be thrilled with the eleven-ounce piece of meat that awaited him and that mere thought was enough to bring a smile to Ryou's face.

The click of the released door lock brought his attention from the TV to the front door of the apartment. The door swung open to reveal a disheveled looking Bakura. His fluffy hair had a few twigs in it and his black suit had dirt patches covering it. He looked beaten and tired and the malicious gleam that usually sparkled in his dark brown, nearly black, eyes was vacant.

"Are you alright, love?" Ryou asked instantly worried about him. He was up off the couch in a second and crossed the room over to Bakura just as quickly. He placed a cool hand on Bakura's dirty cheek and he simply grunted in acknowledgment before leaning into the touch.

"Melvin only had me dragging my bloody motorcycle through the park after work," Bakura said gruffly and the fatigue in his voice was not unnoticed by Ryou. "Then he got us lost until we found the main road. Remind me to kill him when I feel up to it."

Ryou giggled softly and rubbed the dirt from Bakura's cheek. "Okay," he agreed with a smile before continuing, "Dinner is ready but you've got to get cleaned up first."

Surprisingly, Bakura offered little resistance and reluctantly removed himself from Ryou's soft touch to go upstairs to shower. "That steak better have the right seasoning!" he called before closing the bathroom door.

Ryou giggled again. _His sense of smell is astounding, to say the least,_ he thought as he went to add some more spices to the meat. _His sense of taste even more so._

* * *

Bakura had showered and had returned downstairs in the pajamas Ryou had gotten for him the previous Christmas. The white Egyptian silks hung to his frame beautifully in Ryou's opinion and he loved seeing him in them. Steak and salad were devoured with equal vigor seeing as how neither of them had eaten since that morning and friendly conversation about each other days were exchanged. After the dishes had been cleaned and set on the drying rack, they retreated back to the dimly lit living room sofa.

Ryou resumed watching his favorite show while Bakura sat beside him with his eyes closed in peace. It wasn't until Ryou stretched out did Bakura scooted closer to him and took the chance to wrap his arms around Ryou's skinny torso. Upon feeling Ryou's small hand resting upon his head, Bakura nuzzled his face into his lover's chest. The small giggle that vibrated Ryou's chest only served to set Bakura more at ease.

"You could've just asked to snuggle instead of waiting for me to move," Ryou chided gently as he planted a kiss into Bakura's freshly washed hair. His warm brown eyes regarded his husband fondly and he appreciated the warmth that always seemed to radiate off of Bakura's body. The television droned on in the background as Bakura simply grunted in reply. Ryou smiled. "I guess it's no surprise, though. Your pride always gets in the way, y'know."

At that remark, Bakura moved so he could stare into Ryou's eyes. "My pride is you, idiot," he mumbled gruffly before capturing Ryou's soft lips with his own. When they parted, Bakura savored the dazed and happy expression that had covered Ryou's angelic face.

"And I love that pride of yours," Ryou replied before kissing him again. Bakura smirked into the kiss and grunted in reply before bringing Ryou down so he hovered above him.

"But I love you more, Ryou." They kissed slowly well into the night before retiring to bed content and happy.

* * *

 **Wrote this in an hour. I'm so proud! -pats self on the back- Please REVIEW~! :)**


End file.
